I ain't your mama
by Lithium Sodium
Summary: La vie avec Steve est semblable à un rêve. Enfin, au début... Ou quand Sam en a marre. Cadeau pour Funambulle ! Sam x Steve


Bonsoir ! Il est bientôt 3h du mat et je viens d'écrire ça sur un coup de tête en cadeau pour la génialissime Funambulle qui écrit merveilleusement bien et qui me fait découvrir des couples qui me tuent à petit feu !

De base je voulais t'offrir du Stoki mais l'idée d'un Sam citant du Jennifer Lopez m'a parue hilarante (il est tard pardonnez-moi !) et donc VOILA !

Je me suis pas relue alors désolé pour les fautes et la syntaxe ! Cet O.S est du pure crack fic, mais je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

I ain't you mama.

Le vingt-et-unième siècle était très différent du début voire du milieu du vingtième. Sam l'avait saisi depuis bien avant sa rencontre avec Steve.

Les femmes se cantonnait à être des femmes aux foyers (même s'il avait le contre-exemple de Peggy et la mère de Steve en tête). Il en restait que la majorité l'était et pensait que c'était normal. Tout comme les hommes.

En tant que femmes, si l'on voulait travailler et avoir sa liberté, il fallait avoir du caractère et en imposer.

Et Sam en était plus qu'admiratif. Même de leurs jours, être une femme n'était pas toujours aisé. Durant sa carrière de militaire, il avait régulièrement remarqué que les femmes soldats pouvaient souffrir de discrimination. Elles risquaient pourtant tout autant leurs vies que les hommes, s'adonnaient aux mêmes exercices et à la même discipline de fer mais les mœurs se refusaient à changer et certains de ces collègues hommes ne se cachaient pas pour faire des remarques.

C'était rare, souvent plus pensé que dit à haute voix mais les faits se faisaient sentir et pouvaient peser sur les épaules des soldates.

Même en dehors du cadre militaire, l'ancien parachutiste restait béat devant la force dont faisaient preuves les femmes d'aujourd'hui pour concilier travail et vie privée aussi efficacement. Il y avait parfois (souvent) plus de boulot une fois rentrer à la maison qu'au poste qu'elles occupaient durant la journée. Faire la cuisine, le ménage, la lessive… tout en s'occupant des enfants… Cela avait de quoi vous rendre vite dingue.

Bien sûr, les mœurs avaient aussi évolué du bon côté et énormément d'homme s'occupaient désormais de tâches qui, il y a moins d'un siècle, étaient encore considérées comme ne devant être fait que par le sexe faible (dixit les femmes, mais Sam trouvait cette expression trop misogyne).

En faisant la rencontre de Steve, et après que tout le fiasco avec l'histoire du SHIELD se soit calmé, il avait été curieux d'entendre les pensées du blond sur le monde d'aujourd'hui et où il se positionnait dans ce genre de sujet sur les égalités. A sa grande surprise, le capitaine avait semblé être très heureux des avancés morales du nouveau siècle et avait avoué à Sam s'être réjouit que les gens puissent désormais vivre plus librement et exprimer qui ils étaient au fond d'eux sans crainte ni peur (même si Steve lui avait tout de même indiqué qu'il était parfaitement au courant que tout n'était pas parfait).

Sam n'avait pas douté un seul instant que Steve puisse être le genre d'homme, même à son époque, à laisser tout le sale boulot aux femmes et surtout les discriminer. Il avait toujours des étoiles dans les yeux quand il parlait de Peggy et toujours ce sourire très touchant quand il évoquait sa mère.

Sam s'était donc félicité d'être tombé sur un homme qui avait les mêmes pensées que lui et s'était auto-tapé la main quand il réussit enfin à faire de l'icône nationale son petit-ami.

Et la vie avec Steve Rogers était juste géniale. Steve était génial, son boulot était génial, ses amis étaient géniaux (Tony Stark, Iron Man, le gars qui pouvait voler avec les oiseaux de Manhattan quand bon lui semblait !) et le sexe était plus que génial !

Sam vivait enfin une vie de rêve et tout ça en étant allé faire son jogging une heure plus tôt !

Cependant, les choses n'apparaissaient plus toutes roses maintenant que Sam vivait avec Steve depuis presque plus d'un an.

Les petites choses du quotidien qui ne se voyaient pas se mirent à se dessiner devant le regard affûté du Faucon.

C'était toujours Sam qui passait dernière Steve et qui ramassait son linge. Quand il s'agissait de son uniforme de mission, il ne se permettait pas de penser à mal : Steve risquait trop souvent sa vie quand il portait ce costume et les retours de mission se finissaient presque toujours par un Steve écroulé sur leur lit à peine libéré de ces couches épaisses. Il détournait parfois les yeux du dos nu du super soldat pour éviter de confronter son regard aux marques violacées et profondes qui dansaient sur sa peau. Elles disparaissaient toujours en moins d'une heure, mais c'était trop de temps pendant lequel Sam n'osait pas toucher Steve, comme s'il avait peur de voir son immense corps se briser sous ses yeux.

Il tenait énormément à Steve et même si leur début ensemble s'était avéré plus compliqué que ce que Sam s'était imaginé, la vie qu'il menait maintenant, après tous les malheurs survenus dans sa vie, était un cadeau du ciel. Il savait que Steve ressentait les mêmes choses, il pouvait le voir parfois dans la façon qu'il avait de le regarder ou de le tenir dans ses bras.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins que Sam sentait venir un ras-le-bol sous-jacent.

Steve était mignon mais Steve était aussi bordélique. Qui eut cru que Captain America laissait traîner ses caleçons sales un peu partout où il décidait de se changer et qu'il avait horreur de faire la vaisselle ? Pas Sam en tout cas.

Le fait que Sam travaillait moins que Steve ne faisait pas de lui l'homme au foyer de service.

Sam n'avait pas signé un partage de vie illimité avec Captain America pour finir comme ça !

Il en était parfois tellement énervé que sa seule envie était de clouer le blond sur une chaise et de lui faire une scène pendant une heure histoire de vider son sac. Mais chaque fois qu'il prenait cette décision, Steve se pointait avec ses foutus yeux bleus trop brillants, ses foutus mèches de cheveux qui lui donnaient un air de petit chiot trop mignon et cette putain de moue hyper innocente qui ramenait Sam direct à la case départ, des cœurs dans les yeux en plus. Saleté de super soldat !

Le Faucon s'était donc pris au jeu d'essayer de faire comprendre, par des messages subliminaux, à ce cher Cap, qu'il était temps qu'il oublie ses manières de jeune garçon et qu'il se prenne enfin en main sans que quelqu'un ait besoin de passer derrière lui. D'ailleurs il s'était fait la réflexion que Bucky devait exactement faire ça pour lui à l'époque. Steve avait l'air de toujours s'entourer des bonnes personnes…

Malheureusement, malgré les efforts constants de Sam, le blondinet ne semblait rien voir et continuait ses petites habitudes. Mais toujours accompagnées de ce regard trop mignon, ce sourire craquant et ces petites attentions qui transformaient immédiatement Sam le dragon cracheur de feu en Sam le lézard de jardin.

Et Steve continuait donc à laisser traîner ses affaires (que Sam rangeait), à ne pas faire la vaisselle (que Sam lavait), à laisser des traces de boue partout (que Sam nettoyait), à vider les placards (que Sam remplissait) et à finir le rouleau de papier toilette (que Sam remplaçait).

Et il lui suffisait de petits bisous dans le cou et de papouilles pour que la colère de Sam fonde comme neige au soleil. Il était foutu.

Il avait bien sûr opté pour le « ne faisons rien, voyons comment il réagit » mais leur appartement avait fini dans un tel bazar que Sam avait passé une journée entière à tout ranger et nettoyer.

La pagaille n'avait pas semblé déranger Steve qui avait continué ses emplettes et ses missions comme si de rien n'était.

Le test du message subliminal avait redonné de l'espoir à Sam durant quelques instants avant que tout ne s'effondre comme un château de carte !

L'homme oiseau avait eu comme idée de diffuser la nouvelle chanson d'une célèbre chanteuse d'origine latine, dont les paroles résumées parfaitement la situation, à chaque fois que Steve apparaissait dans une pièce. Cela sembla marcher, quand Steve commença à lui poser des questions sur la chanson en question et que ses sourcils se fronçaient à chaque fois que la musique démarrait. Cependant, la joie de Sam redescendit bien vite quand tout ce qui en résulta fut un Steve se dandinant et chantant les paroles à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, même dans les moments les plus inopportuns. Et cet enfoiré savait bien bouger ses fesses, même pour un blanc, ne cessait de se dire Sam alors qu'il admirait le popotin de l'Amérique bouger en rythme avec la musique alors qu'il tentait de faire une omelette. Désespérant. Et très hypnotisant.

La raison de Sam sembla se faire finalement à l'idée lorsque la chose de trop arriva.

Il devait être huit heures du matin passées lorsque Sam avait émergé de leur chambre en traînant les pieds, une chaussette sale de la veille allongée de tout son long sur l'une de ses pantoufles et du dentifrice sur le miroir du couloir (Steve bon sang !). Il avait ramassé à la va vite les quelques vêtements qui s'étaient perdus sur le chemin de la cuisine et s'était retrouvé à mâchouiller une tartine avec comme compagnie, un merveilleux tas de linges sales.

La porte d'entrée claqua, signalant le retour de Steve, lorsque Sam déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, les bras chargés des tissus odorants.

La vision d'un Steve aux joues rouges, corps luisant et sourire parfait lui causa presque une pointe au cœur. Comment ce mec pouvait être aussi parfait aussi tôt et après un jogging ?

Il salua presque Sam à la manière d'un chiot fougueux, les mains encerclant son visage et ses lèvres pressées affectueusement contre les siennes. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir une queue de fourrure se balancer dans le dos du blond.

Steve se mit à lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps tout en avalant la dernière tartine de Sam (celle à la confiture d'abricot en plus !) et à remplir le comptoir de miettes lorsqu'il remarqua le linge coincé maladroitement dans les bras de Sam.

« Oh tu vas faire une lessive ? Attend prend ça pendant que tu y es ! » S'exclama Steve, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres, tout en retirant son t-shirt de sport et en le déposant sur le haut de la pile.

Le visage sidéré de Sam le fit se figer avant qu'un sourire espiègle de se forme sur ses lèvres, interprétant, pour son plus grand malheur, mal son expression.

« Hey, tu veux me rejoindre sous la douche c'est ça ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix basse et caressante, se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie de la cuisine, les sourcils jouant presque une danse suggestive.

Et Sam éclata.

« I AIN'T YOUR MAMA STEVE »

Et Captain America se retrouva avec le visage recouvert par un t-shirt imbibé de transpiration et une malheureuse chaussette servant d'épaulette pour ses épaules carrées.

Son corps immense tenta de se tourner dans la direction du son des pas énervés de Sam, la vue toujours obscurcie par son vêtement, les bras ballants.

« Bah Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Le ton complètement perdu de Steve laissait parfaitement imaginer l'air similaire qui devait se peindre sur son visage. Il sursauta quand il entendit une porte claquée et daigna enfin découvrir son visage, les cheveux aplatis sur le front.

Il sembla alors que Steve eut enfin l'intelligence de remarquer qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise plus grosse que lui et que des petits bisous n'allaient sûrement pas calmer son rapace préféré.

Finalement, Sam eut enfin le plaisir, dès le lendemain, de voir Steve se mettre à la tâche et ce, pour tous les mois qui suivirent. Et les années, il espérait.

En définitif, le message de la chanson avait quand même porté ses fruits.

FIN

Edit : j'ai corrigé quelques fautes d'inattention, j'espère que je n'ai rien loupé d'autre et que ça vous aura plus !  
Dites moi ça dans une review, ça m'encouragera à finir les tonnes d'histoires que j'ai commencées à écrire et accumulées depuis 2 ans !  
Merci pour avoir lu en tout cas !

PS : J'espère que ça t'a plu, mon petit écureuil compressé ! (Oui, j'ai pas oublié cette image XD)


End file.
